1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal device that transmits and receives data, and especially relates to a communication terminal device that transmits and receives physical quantities and image manipulations which affect the sending communication terminal device.
2. Related Art
It is possible to transmit and receive audio data, image data, text data, animation data, or the like in its original form using a conventional communication terminal device or a communication system, such as a telephone, facsimile, pager, computer communication system or the like.
With the recent growing demand for portable communication terminal devices and the recent developments in computer technology, it is possible for a portable computer terminal device to transmit and receive various kinds of data. In other words, a portable computer terminal device can achieve multimedia communication.
Conventional communication terminal devices have concentrated on the minimization of errors when mechanically transmitting information that represents the data that is to be transmitted to another communication terminal device.
As a result such conventional communication terminal devices are not able to transmit an action of the user of a sending communication terminal device and to have the user of the receiving communication terminal device act in response to the action of the sending communication terminal device user, for instance.
Actions of the user of the sending communication terminal device, however, can be a means to express an emotion of the sending communication terminal device user. When an action of the sending communication terminal device user can be transmitted to the receiving communication terminal device to have the receiving communication terminal device user act in response to the action, the communication between the sending communication terminal device user and the receiving communication terminal device user may be diversified.
An object of the present invention is to provide a communication terminal device that efficiently diversifies the communication between the sending communication terminal device user and the receiving communication terminal device user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new communication terminal device that conveys the actions of the sending communication terminal device user reflecting his/her emotions in the manners that appeal to the senses, especially to the visual sense, of the receiving communication terminal device user.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a communication terminal device that converts physical actions taken by the sending communication terminal device user to non-physical ones to be displayed to the receiving communication terminal device user.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a communication terminal device available for the two-way communication in which two communication terminal devices transmit the actions taken by the users to each other.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a communication terminal device that transmits the information reflecting the actions of the sending communication terminal devices user and the receiving communication terminal device user without requiring large amount of transmission capacity.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a communication system where the actions taken by the sending communication terminal device user is transmitted to and displayed on the receiving communication terminal device.
The above-described objects are realized by the combination of the sending communication terminal device and the receiving communication terminal device described below.
The sending communication terminal device is a sending communication terminal device that transmits data to a receiving communication terminal device, including: a detection unit for detecting physical quantities that affect one of a main body of the sending communication terminal device and a part of the sending communication terminal device; a preparation unit of preparing one of target data that is to be processed with the physical quantities detected by the detection unit and an identifier for identifying the target data; and a transmission unit for transmitting the physical quantities and one of the target data and the identifier prepared by the preparation unit in a form that enables the physical quantities and one of the target data and the identifier to be identified.
The sending communication terminal device may be the sending communication terminal device, wherein the transmission unit includes a link information addition unit for adding link information, which relates the physical quantities with the target data, to at least the physical quantities.
The sending communication terminal device may be the sending communication terminal device, wherein the detection unit includes: an action detection sensor for detecting an action that is performed by a user of the sending communication terminal device on one of a main body of the sending communication terminal device and a part of the sending communication terminal device; and a physical quantity data output unit for creating data relating to an action type and a direction using signals detected by the action detection sensor and for outputting the created data.
The sending communication terminal device may be the sending communication terminal device further including a display for displaying an image that is the target data that is to be processed with the physical quantities, wherein the detection unit includes a touch panel that is provided on the display, and a processing circuit that detects an action performed by the user of the sending communication terminal device on the touch panel and interprets the detected action performed by the user as one of pressing, stroking, and rubbing.
The sending communication terminal device may be the sending communication terminal device, wherein the target data is symbol image data that metaphorically represents a user of the sending communication terminal device, and the preparation unit includes a storage unit for storing the symbol image data.
The sending communication terminal device may be the sending communication terminal device, wherein the symbol image data is three-dimensional image data, and the transmission unit performs a process by which the three-dimensional image data is transmitted at a beginning of communication with the receiving communication terminal device.
The receiving communication terminal device is a receiving communication terminal device that receives data transmitted from a sending communication terminal device, including: a reception unit for receiving the data transmitted from the sending communication terminal device; a division unit for grouping the data transmitted from the sending communication terminal device into a first data that represents physical quantities detected by the sending communication terminal device and a second data that is to be processed with the physical quantities; a processing unit for processing the second data according to the first data; and an expressing unit for expressing for a user of the receiving communication terminal device the second data after the processing by the processing unit.
The receiving communication terminal device may be the receiving communication terminal device, wherein the division unit includes a data type judgement unit for detecting identifiers that are added to the data transmitted from the sending communication terminal device, and for distinguishing the first data and the second data based on the detected identifiers.
The receiving communication terminal device may be the receiving communication terminal device, wherein the processing unit includes: an analysis unit for analyzing the first data that affects the sending communication terminal device to detect a type of the physical quantities; and a processing unit for processing the second data according to an analysis result of the analysis unit.
The receiving communication terminal device may be the receiving communication terminal device, wherein the second data obtained from the grouping by the division unit includes audio data and image data, the audio data is voice of a user of the sending communication terminal device, the image data is symbol image data that metaphorically represents the user of the sending communication terminal device, the analysis unit analyzes the first data to determines that the physical quantities that affect the sending communication terminal device are for a vibration and or a swing, the processing unit refers to an analysis result of the analysis unit, adds vibrato to the audio data, and shakes a head of the symbol image data of the sending communication terminal device user in one of vertical and horizontal directions, according to the result and the expressing unit includes a loudspeaker that emits the audio data after processing by the processing unit and a display that displays the image data after processing by the processing unit.
The receiving communication terminal device may be the receiving communication terminal device, wherein the symbol image data of the sending communication terminal device user is three-dimensional image data, the processing unit includes: an image data creation unit for creating variations of the image data seen from a plurality of camera angles using the three-dimensional image data; and a selection unit for selectively outputting the variations of the image data one at a time to the display according to the analysis result of the analysis unit.
The receiving communication terminal device may be a receiving communication terminal device that receives data transmitted from a sending communication terminal device including: a reception unit for receiving the data transmitted from the sending communication terminal device; a data type judgement unit for detecting identifiers that are added to the data transmitted from the sending communication terminal device, and for distinguishing first data the represents physical quantities and second data that is other data, based on the detected identifiers; a to-be-processed data extraction unit for detecting link information included in at least one of the first data and the second data, and extracting data, from the second data, which is related to the first data by the link information; a processing unit for processing the extracted data with the first data; and an expressing unit for expressing for a user of the receiving communication terminal device the extracted data after processing by the processing unit.
The receiving communication terminal device may be a receiving communication terminal device that receives data transmitted from a sending communication terminal device including: a reception unit for receiving the data transmitted from the sending communication terminal device; a division unit for grouping the data transmitted from the sending communication terminal device into a first data that represents physical quantities detected by the sending communication terminal device and a second data that specifies data that is to be processed with the physical quantities; a storage unit for storing the data to be processed; a processing unit for extracting the data that is to be processed and is specified by the second data, and for processing the extracted data according to the first data; and an expressing unit for expressing for a user of the receiving communication terminal device the extracted data after the processing by the processing unit.
The above-described objects are also realized by a communication terminal device that performs two-way communication with another communication terminal device including: a display; a physical quantity detection unit for detecting an action performed on a first image that is displayed on the display to create first operation data, and for detecting an action performed on a second image that is displayed on the display to create second operation data; a preparation unit for preparing at least one of image data and audio data corresponding to at least one of the first and the second images; a transmission unit for transmitting the first operation data, the second operation data, and a preparation data in a form which enables each of the first operation data, the second operation data, and the preparation data to be identified; a reception unit for receiving data transmitted from the other communication terminal device; a data judgement unit for judging that the data transmitted from the other communication terminal device is one of received first operation data, received second operation data, and received preparation data; a first processing unit for processing the received preparation data that is received by the reception unit according to the received first operation data; a second processing unit for processing the received preparation data that is received by the reception unit according to the received second operation data; an activation unit for selectively activating one of the first processing unit and the second processing unit according to a result obtained by the data type judgement unit; a display control unit for having, when the preparation data that is processed by one of the first processing unit and the second processing unit is image data, a corresponding image on the display replaced with contents of the preparation data; and a sound emission unit for emitting the contents of the preparation data when the preparation data that is processed by one of the driven first processing unit and the second processing unit is audio data.
The communication terminal device may be the communication terminal device, wherein the first image represents a user of the communication terminal device, and the second image represents a user of the other communication terminal device.
The communication terminal device may be the communication terminal device, wherein the image data prepared by the preparation unit is three-dimensional image data of a symbol image that metaphorically represents the user of the communication terminal device.